Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR), also known as Laser Detection and Ranging (LADAR), is a technology used to determine a range (or distance) to an object. Likewise, a distance to the Earth's surface can be determined using a LIDAR system. The LIDAR system can be installed on an aircraft, such as an airplane or helicopter, and used to determine the range to the object or the Earth's surface. In one example, the LIDAR system can transmit light in the form of a pulsed laser to the object, and then receive the transmitted light reflected from the object. The range can be calculated based on the amount of time taken to receive the light reflected from the object. LIDAR can offer several advantages over other remote sensing technologies, such as Radio Detection and Ranging (RADAR), which uses radio waves to determine the range, altitude, direction or speed of objects. For example, light reflected from non-conductive objects can be transparent to radio waves. In addition, the coherent beam of monochromatic light produced can facilitate detection and measurement of objects over relatively longer distances.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.